Your Shining Star part 1
by RuinzOfBlood
Summary: Verbal altercation. An unexpected visitor. What could possibly happen next...?


The moonlight shone through the leaves, and cast a unique shadow across his back. He was in an area surrounded by trees, and brush, but just enough light shone through so he could see.

Of course, sight had never been a problem for him.

He held his headband in his hands. He turned it over, and traced the symbol that was etched into the cool metal.

His thoughts immediately drifted to the mark on his forehead. He had lived with the mark, since he was four years old. 'And for what?!' he thought angrily, throwing the headband against a tree.

The _clink _of the metal against the tree bark never came though.

"Let me guess, you ran out of shuriken?"

He looked up, recognizing the voice. His eyes quickly adjusted, and his mind registered who had just spoken.

"Tenten? Shouldn't you be at home? In the village? Asleep?" he asked, half curious, half startled.

Tenten smirked, "Need I remind you, Neji, that orphans generally don't have homes?"

Neji quirked one of his brows, "Right."

Tenten sat next to Neji, setting his headband on the ground. Neji's intelligence surpassed a Jonin's any day. But that did not deter the fact, that he was a male – and therefore, so oblivious at times that it was excruciating. And it was at those times, that Tenten wanted to throw a rock at his head.

Neji could feel a sudden shift in the atmosphere around them. Something told him, that something had happened to Tenten – something she wasn't telling him.

"What happened?" Neji asked, bluntly.

Tenten lifted her gaze to Neji's. "Why do you ask?"

"Body language. That, and the fact that your aura seems to be giving off blunted vibes."

"Just exhausted, is all." Tenten's gaze caught sight of the mark, on Neji's forehead. "How about you?"

Neji quickly realized, that she was asking about the brand. He grabbed his headband, and hastily put it on.

"It's something on which you have no idea. That being said, you have no idea the impact _it _has caused on my life. You have no idea, how it feels to be somebody you're not. So just mind your own damn business!" Neji snapped.

"Try me." Tenten replied, coolly.

Neji stood up, and glared at his friend. Tenten stood as well, hands at her sides.

"I'm waiting." She said, calmly.

Something snapped inside of Neji.

"Who granted you permission to act as if you're my mother? Just because your parents left _you_, making you long for a maternal essence in your pitiful life, gives you no right to act as such!" Neji spat. "One more thing! I'd advise you to _not_ have a child! God forbid, it turns out anything like you!"

Tenten felt as if Neji had just punched her, for she was struggling to regain a steady breath. Neji clenched his hands into fists, his eyes wide in anger. Tenten's eyes were wide, with shock. She opened her mouth to say something, and then shut it. Neji could feel his anger ebb away; finally he was able to rationalize what he had just said.

'_You fucking dumb ass!'_ his conscience scolded.

"Ten," he reached out, and placed a hand on her arm.

Tenten jumped away from his touch, as if it had caused her great pain. Neji instantly retracted his arm. "Ten, I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of what I just said. Please, forgive me?"

"Why should I?" Tenten asked in a small voice, locking gazes with Neji.

Neji paused, momentarily. "I don't know."

Tenten took a shaky breath. "I don't know, either. Aside the fact, that I trust you. Don't break it."

A slight breeze passed through the night air, blowing strands of hair into Neji's face. He nodded.

"I know at times, I'm a complete ass. No, scratch that: An arrogant asshole. And, I know I can be overbearing at times. Maybe even a little bit cruel..." Neji paused, as an owl flew overhead. "But, I would never intentionally say – or do – anything to hurt you."

"Excuse me? I was wondering, if either of you could point me in the direction of the village, hm?"

Tenten and Neji looked to the right, and saw what appeared to be a female in a dark red robe.

"I'm sorry?" Tenten asked, cautiously.

"Hn? I was wondering which direction I would go, so I would be in Konoha?" the female replied. "Unless I interrupted a personal chat, hn? I can't help myself here, but I heard your male friend talking to you…I think you should give him a second chance."

Neji arched a brow. "We're not dating…?"

"Oh, my name's…Dea," Dea smiled, weakly.

"Well, I'm Dango. And, this is Ys." Tenten said, in a monotonous tone. "And here in Konoha, women don't tend to have Adam's apples."

"Well I never!" Dea said defensively. "And, FYI, this is a cyst!"

"Right." Neji hid a shuriken in his left hand. "And I'm Itachi Uchiha."

"It is a cyst!" Dea turned around to leave, only to find Tenten blocking the way.

"Cut the crap, Deidara!" Tenten snapped.

"Smart girl, hm." Deidara commented, in his regular tone of voice.

Deidara brandished a handful of clay. He threw some at Neji's feet, and at Tenten's. Neji was knocked backwards by the explosion. Tenten leapt out of the way. By the time the dust had cleared, Tenten had Deidara by the neck – holding a kunai to his throat.

"You wouldn't dare." Deidara smirked, as he felt the edge of the kunai press against his skin. "You can't."

Tenten slit Deidara's throat, and let his corpse slide to the ground. "I beg to differ."

"I do too. Nice Genjutsu, no?" the real Deidara smirked. "Bon Voyage!" He laughed, as he disappeared in the opposite direction on Konoha – on a clay like bird.

Tenten cursed, and then spun around so she was facing Neji.

"I need to get you to your house." Tenten put one of Neji's arms around her neck, so he could lean on her for support.

"Ten, I'm-" Neji winced in pain.

"I'm taking you to your house." Tenten repeated.

Neji winced in pain, as he let go of Tenten, and sat on his couch.

"Where does it hurt?" Tenten asked, as Neji squeezed his eyes shut.

"Tenten…agh…" Neji gasped in pain. "…my left side."

Tenten kneeled in front of Neji, pushing aside all thoughts of anger for now. She delicately pushed the left side of his shirt up, revealing a nasty contusion.

"Here." Neji growled in pain, as he quickly took off his white shirt. "Shit, shit, shit! That hurt!"

"That's lovely," Tenten said, as she looked at the bruise on his side. "All you can really do, is let it heal on its own. Maybe drink some green tea."

"Karma is a bitch," Neji muttered, as Tenten seated herself next to him.

"That she is," Tenten smirked.

She sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. "It's kind of ironic, if you think about it…well, more so cliché. Verbal altercation, and then Deidara shows up momentarily – and then is gone without a trace."

"Probably just wanted to stir up some trouble." Neji replied. "Which reminds me, are you hurt?"

"No."

After a few minutes, Tenten was sound asleep by the arm of the couch. Neji found himself calmed, by her even breathing. Finally he too drifted off to sleep. But not before glancing at the clock, which said: 1:15am.

Tenten awoke to birds singing outside. She looked over at Neji, the events from the previous night flooding back into her mind.

With his eyes still closed, he said, "Can I tell you something, even though now probably isn't the best time for it?"

"Depends," Tenten yawned. "Are you going to call me a bitch?"

"No."

"'Kay," Tenten sat up. "Go ahead."

"Ugh," Neji rubbed his side. "Still hurts like a bitch."

"Well…?"

Neji gave a nervous laugh. "Well…now that I think about it, it sound dumb."

Tenten narrowed her eyes, and raised a brow.

"It's just that, you're a good friend, and-"

"Neji," Tenten sighed, exasperated. "If you're gay, I don't care."

"I'm not gay!" Neji said, looking at Tenten.

"Bicurious?"

"I don't have mixed feelings!" Neji held a steady gaze, with Tenten. "I don't like guys. I like you."

"Neji, it's ok if you…" she paused, processing his words. "Um…what?"

Neji pressed his lips against hers, hoping that said enough as to what he meant.


End file.
